


The BTS and TXT groupchat that no one asked for

by EnderHunter335



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Humor and Crack, M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5 TXT is underrated, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, a small bit of angst thrown in there, bts and txt are in the same groupchat, crack and fluff, groupchat, txt are shy and awkard at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderHunter335/pseuds/EnderHunter335
Summary: Like the title says it's a BTS and TXT groupchat that no one asked for but now we haveP.s slightly annoyed cuz I had to rewrite the tags like a thousand times
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic....its a groupchat cuz I noticed that TXT and BTS don't have many groupchat fics Suprisingly (sorry if this is rushed...i wrote it once and it deleted so I'm rushing a little :'( )
> 
> Also yes all of TXT have they're names shortened cuz couple things lol 
> 
> Names:
> 
> NingNing: Hueningkai 
> 
> Junnie: Yeonjun 
> 
> Hyunie: Taehyun
> 
> Binnie: Soobin
> 
> Gyu: Beomgyu
> 
> Meanwhile BTS has a crackhead groupchat so some of there names are weird while some are kinda normal lol
> 
> Worldwide handsome: Seokjin
> 
> Leader hyung: Namjoon (shhh I'm bad at names)
> 
> TaeTae: Taehyung
> 
> Angry tiny man: Jimin
> 
> Sunshine: Hoseok aka Hobi
> 
> Sleep deprived: Yoongi (listen it was between that and insomniac and I liked that better)
> 
> Bunny 🐰: Jungkook
> 
> No one has nicknames in the joint (aka the BTS and TXT) chat yet 
> 
> Also if anyone has requests they wanna see in this feel free and I'll do my best :3

_**TXT** _

**Binnie:** I wanna say something in the joint groupchat

 **Gyu:** and your telling us this because?

 **Binnie:** I don't know what to say :(

 **Junnie:** simple....just say hi 

**Hyunie:** and maybe a how are you? ****

 **NingNing:** yeaah....just something simple

 **Binnie:** but what if they're asleep??  


 **Hyunie:** it's 3 in the afternoon I'm sure they're awake  


 **Binnie:** but what if they're busy?  


 **Junnie:** I'm....sure they're not  


 **NingNing:** again....just say something simple like hi  


 **Gyu:** yeah keep it casual and pretend this conversation never happened  


 **Binnie:** ok ok...got it  


**BTS** **and TXT** ****

**Soobin:** hello fellow idols today seems like a lovely day to make conversation yes? I hope we can talk in harmony

 **Beomgyu:** what the hell!?  


**TXT**

 **NingNing:** I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON CASUAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!

 **Hyunie:** ^  


 **Junnie:** seriously Soobin what was that!?  


 **Binnie:** I'm sorry I panicked!!!  


**meanwhile**

**BTS** ****

**Sleep deprived:** wtf?

 **Worldwide handsome:** shush they're trying

 **Sunshine:** I think it's cute  


 **Bunny🐰:** I think it's cute

 **TaeTae:** ^ ****

**Leader hyung: ^**

**Angry tiny man:** we should probably respond now

**TXT**

  


**Gyu:** PANICKED!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PANICKED!? THAT SEEMED MORE LIKE-

 **NingNing:** OMG THEY REPLIED!!!  


 **Binnie:** WHAT!?

 **Junnie:** WHAT!?

 **Gyu:** WHAT!?

 **Hyunie:** WHAT!?

**BTS and TXT groupchat**   


**Namjoon:** hello guys!   


**Jimin:** hi!!  


 **Taehyung:** hello there!!

 **Jungkook:** hello everyone!!

 **Seokjin:** hi sweeties!

 **Hoseok:** hiiii!

 **Yoongi:** hello....i guess

 **Namjoon:** quit it 😑 anyway how are you guys?  


 **Soobin:** never better  


 **Yeonjun:** we're.....alright  


 **Hueningkai:** we're fine 😇  


 **Taehyun:** we're ok

 **Beomgyu:** awesome

 **Namjoon:** that's good  


 **Jungkook:** anyway we should probably get off soon we have pratice in 5 minutes  


 **Yeonjun:** oh...alright  


 **Hoseok:** Bye guys!!

 **Jimin:** ttyl!

 **Jungkook:** see ya!

 **Namjoon:** bye

 **Yoongi:** Bye nerds

 **Seokjin:** Yoongi stop it!! Anyway bye TXT 👋

 **Taehyung:** Bye you guys

 **Soobin:** bye subaenims  


 **Yeonjun:** Bye

 **Taehyun:** byyyye  


 **Hueningkai:** ^

 **Beomgyu:** ^^

 **Seokjin:** stop with the subaenim thing....and bye again 👋  


**TXT**

.

.

.

 **Binnie:** I told you they were busy  


 **Junnie:** oh shut up  


**NingNing: ^**

**Gyu: ^^** ****

**Hyunie: ^^^**

**Binnie: 😞**

**NingNing: we still love you 💖**

**Hyunie: ^ 💖💖**

**Gyu: ^^ 💜**

**Junnie: ^^^ 💛💙**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I couldn't think of anything soooo......have this (mostly) Txt only chapter)
> 
> Binnie: so I know you guys might not like this idea very much....
> 
> Gyu: ???
> 
> Junnie: depends on what it is 
> 
> Hyunie: ^ what he said
> 
> NingNing: whats the idea hyung?
> 
> Binnie: I wanna try saying hi in the joint chat again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry this took so long to update!! I was supposed to update forever ago but...uh....ok being honest I actually had NO idea what to write for this chapter....this story was written with a couple chapters in mind already and this (sadly) wasnt one of them....its gonna be alot worst then last chapter as I wrote what came to mind and hoped for the best.....on another not thank you to everyone who left a comment and kudos.....you don't know how much it means to me to know some ppl are liking the story so far!! I hope I don't disappoint you to badly with this chapter and hope any future updates will be better!! I'm doing my best

**TXT**

**Binnie:** so I know you guys might not like this idea very much....

 **Gyu:**???

 **Junnie:** depends on what it is 

**Hyunie:** ^ what he said

 **NingNing:** whats the idea hyung?

 **Binnie:** I wanna try saying hi in the joint chat again

 **Junnie:** your right Soobin.....i DONT like that idea very much

 **Gyu:** ^

 **Hyunie:** ^

 **NingNing:** ^

 **Binnie:** why not? :(

 **Junnie:** after what happened yesterday? no way!!

 **Hyunie:** yeah hyung! You totally embarrassed us in front of the subaenimsyesterday!!

 **NingNing:** didn't they say to stop calling them subaenims yesterday?

 **Hyunie:** yeah well this isn't they're group chat or the joint group chat 

**Junnie:**.....

 **Gyu:**......

 **Binnie:**.......

 **NingNing:**...............savage

 **Junnie:** do not.....ever.....let them hear you say that

 **Gyu:** yeah Soobin already embarrassed us enough!!! We don't need you saying something bad and making it worse!!

 **Binnie:** I told you guys I panicked!!!!!

 **Junnie:** that's no excuse you still embarrassed us!! 😡😡

 **Gyu:** ^

 **Hyunie:** ^^

 **NingNing** ^^^

 **Binnie:** stop teaming up against me!! And i said I was sorry!!!! 😭

 **NingNing:** I just noticed.....why are we texting in the groupchat when we're literally in the practice room sitting five feat apart from each other??

 **Junnie:**.....good point

 **Gyu:** cuz we're done practicing for today taking a break and are to lazy to talk to each other verbally?

 **NingNing:** and weren't we supposed to.....yknow.....leave 5 minutes ago??

 **Junnie:** ugh Soobin distracted us!!!

 **NingNing:** again.....we're sitting five feet away from each other.....WE COULD'VE HAD THIS CONVERSATION ON THE WAY BACK!?

 **Hyunie:** yeah but then our manager would have to listen to us argue while driving us back 

**Gyu:** unless.....we argued in morse code

 **Junnie:** ig we could've done that

 **NingNing:** can we please.....just go back to our dorm?....so we can get at least a hour nap before coming back to practice later?

 **Junnie:** yeah good idea

 **Hyunie:** I'm in

 **Gyu:** ^

 **Binnie:** fine....but you guys owe me cuddles for yelling at me :(

 **Junnie:** eye-

 **Hyunie:** we....didnt even yell?

 **Gyu:** that much anyway

 **Binnie:** cuddles or no one leaves and we'll stay here practicing all night 😑

 **NingNing:** don't we usually do that anyway??

 **Binnie:** don't make me take all your stuffies _**(plushies?)**_ Away young man 😡

 **NingNing:** cuddles it is!!

 **Gyu:** how....are we all going to fit in one bed?

 **Junnie:** the same way we did at the hotel we stayed at during our show

 **Hyunie:** with alot more trail an error involved

 **Gyu:** alright.....but why do I have a bad feeling about this?

 **Binnie:** oh pls what's the worst that could happen?

_**~a few hours later~**_

**TXT**

 **NingNing:** so hyungs who uh.....whos gonna tell our manager we may need to be driven to Bts's dorm to sleep on the couch for a night....or two

 **Gyu:** I TOLD YOU GUYS I HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS

 **Junnie:** I can't believe we managed to break a bunk bed.....A BUNK BED!!

 **Binnie:** to answer your question Huening.....not me

 **NingNing:** NOT ME!!!

 **Hyunie:** not me either!!!

 **Gyu:** not me!!!

 **Binnie:** whelp.....good luck yeonjun hyung

 **Junnie:** oh heeeeell no i am not getting in trouble for this!

 **NingNing:** don't worry hyung we are all in trouble....your just getting in trouble first :)

 **Junnie:** you disrespectful little brat -_-

 **Gyu:** good luck hyung!

 **Hyunie:** Jun thing fighting!!!

 **Junnie:** your lucky I love you guys....i would never do this otherwise 

**Gyu:** we love you too!!

 **NingNing:** have a good luck/ maybe goodbye kiss 😘😚

 **Gyu:** remember....we love you hyung❤❤

 **Junnie:** yeah yeah........i love you guys too ❤❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cringing so much....and again I'm sorry for the update taking so long and idk when I'll be able to update again....also if you guys have any request pls feel free to submit them (god knows I need the help I'm struggling so much with writing already and its only been to chapters :"(...) And I'll write them when I can.....until next update!! 💜💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin: I can't believe you guys managed to break one of your beds....seriously how did you do that!? Even we never managed to do that and we have the god of destruction in our group! 
> 
> Namjoon: ok no need to be rude
> 
> Jungkook: he's not wrong though....
> 
> Soobin: it was Yeonjun's idea....
> 
> Yeonjun: yah! it was not MY idea!!! Last I checked it was YOUR idea!!!
> 
> Beomgyu: which I said was a bad idea might I add

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for the comments and kudos like I said it means a lot to me knowing ppl are enjoying so far.....not gonna lie i smile everytime 😊😊 sorry updates are so slow these beginning chapters are proving to be difficult to write but the support (no matter how small it may be to some ppl) means alot to me....thank you guys 💜💜

**BTS and TXT**

**Seokjin:** I can't believe you guys managed to break one of your beds....seriously how did you do that!? Even we never managed to do that and we have the god of destruction in our group! 

**Namjoon:** ok no need to be rude

 **Jungkook:** he's not wrong though....

 **Soobin:** it was Yeonjun's idea....

 **Yeonjun:** yah! it was not MY idea!!! Last I checked it was YOUR idea!!!

 **Beomgyu** : which I said was a bad idea might I add

 **Taehyun:** and yet....you did nothing to stop us 😑

 **Beomgyu:** eye...ok your not wrong....but can you blame me?? It was free cuddles...who says no to free cuddles??

 **Huening Kai:** well then you can't get mad 😑😑

 **Soobin:** guys....dont do this in front of the subaenims pls 

**Yeonjun:** on fu- I mean oh frick....i forgot we were in the joint chat

 **Beomgyu:** I honestly did too

 **Huening Kai:** uh....oops? 😳😳😳

 **Taehyun:** ^^^ 😬😬

 **Jimin** **:** oh wow nice to know how much we mean to you guys 

**Jungkook:** ikr? We stop talking for a second and you forgot we're here....i am hurt

 **Soobin:** I didn't forget I swear!

 **Yeonjun:** sorry!! We didn't mean to we're so sorry!! 😫

 **Beomgyu:** ^

 **Taehyun:** ^^

 **Turning Kai:** ^^^

 **Jungkook:** wait don't apologize I was just joking....calm down pls 😓

 **Seokjin:** what did you think was gonna happen? They don't know our sense of humor yet they can't tell when we're joking

 **Hoseok:** plus we're texting which makes it even more difficult

 **Taehyung:** mhm

 **Huening Kai:** oh...

 **Namjoon:** but seriously guys how in the world did you manage to break one of your beds??

 **Yeonjun:** I don't know....we were planning on cuddling and decided to try fitting all 5 of us on it and it just sorta....broke??

 **Seokjin:** are you kidding me?

 **Jungkook:** eye-

 **Jimin:** why did you think that was a good idea

 **Beomgyu:** I didn't

 **Soobin:** but you did...or else you would've stopped us

 **Beomgyu:** again....no one is going to say no to free cuddles from their boyfriends

**TXT**

**Binnie:** OH MY GOD!!!

 **NingNing:** HYUNG!!!!!

 **Junnie:** GYU!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

 **Hyunie:** TRYING TO OUT US IS WHAT HE'S DOING!!!

 **Gyu:** everyone calm down...i can fix it

**BTS and TXT**

**Beomgyu:** bestfriends*

 **Beomgyu:** stupid autocorrect

 **Jungkook:** lol 

**Jimin:** lmaooooo

 **Seokjin:** *windshield wiper laugh* 😂 (I'm sorry I had to

 **Namjoon:** well isn't that a funny time for autocorrect to chime in 😂😂

 **Taehyung:** ikr?? 😂😂

**TXT**

**Binnie:** oh thank god 😩

 **Junnie:** nice save

 **NingNing:** *sigh of relief* 😩😩

 **Hyunie:** ^^^

**BTS and TXT**

**Yoongi:** for the love of- how many times do I have to tell you guys to shut up when I'm trying to sleep!?

 **Jungkook:** uh hyung....

 **Yoongi:** what? 😠

 **Jungkook:** this is the joint chat...not ours

 **Yoongi:** oh shit

 **Seokjin:** THERE ARE KIDS PRESENT!! LANGUAGE!!

 **Soobin:** we're sorry subaenim...did we wake you up?

 **Yeonjun:** sorry we didn't mean to 😢

 **Beomgyu:** ^ 😩😩

 **Taehyun:** ^^

 **Huening Kai:** we're sorry!!! 😭😭😭😭

 **Yoongi:** woah calm down its alright I'm sorry I didnt mean it I was joking its ok calm down pls 

**Huening Kai:** really? 😢

 **Yoongi:** yes really I was just joking...i mean....well you did wake me up that part was true but I'm not mad

 **Jimin:** awww that's cute

 **Jungkook:** meanwhile when it's one of us he snaps at us....

 **Taehyung:** ikr?

 **Huening Kai:** ok 😊😊😊

 **Soobin:** we're still sorry we woke you up though....we'll stop texting you guys and let you go back to sleep 😄

 **Yoongi:** you don't have to do that...really its fine

 **Yeonjun:** eh we should probably go to sleep soon anyway so it's fine

 **Jungkook:** oh....yeah actually I just noticed what time it was

 **Seokjin:** ok then the two who will be staying over here for a little bit while your bed is repaired get your stuff ready our manager will be picking you up in 30 minutes

 **Soobin:** already done

 **Huening Kai:** almost done I just need to get one of my stuffies really quick 

**Seokjin:** everyone else lights out!! You too TXT

 **Yeonjun:** but-

 **Seokjin:** no buts go to sleep

 **Namjoon:** Hyung...you can't just tell them to go to sleep your not their leader and they're not part of our group

 **Seokjin:** I don't care they're still part of our family therefore they will listen to what I say and sleep

 **Yeonjun:** but Soobin was the one who said we needed sleep...

 **Seokjin:** I don't care!! The only ppl who should be up right now are Soobin and Huening Kai

 **Jungkook:** you started this conversation though Hyung....

 **Seokjin:** bed!! Now!!!

 **Yoongi:** way ahead of you

Hoseok:on my way

 **Namjoon:** fine

 **Jimin:** your the boss

 **Taehyung:** technically Namjoons the boss since he's the leader....and ok going to bed now

 **Jungkook:** ok goodnight

 **Yeonjun:** goodnight subaenims....night Soobin night Kai

 **Beomgyu:** goodnight everyone

 **Taehyun:** night night 

**Huening Kai:** we'll be over soon

 **Soobin:** we're sleeping on the couch right? Just wanna make sure....unless someone is already asleep on it for some reason then we'll sleep on the floor

 **Seokjin:** you are doing neither....you'll be sleeping in my bed

 **Soobin:** wait what?

 **Huening Kai:** WHAT!?

 **Seokjin:** you are our juniors (don't know the word in Korean sorry) and guest and I will not let you sleep on the couch....you'll sleep in my bed if I have to drag both of you giants 

**Huening Kai:** I mean ok I guess....but are you sure?

 **Soobin:** we can sleep on the couch you really don't have to

 **Seokjin:** yes I'm sure and I want to....now I am the oldest here so this is not up for discussion your taking the bed

 **Huening Kai:**....alright

 **Soobin:** ok....thank you Hyung

 **Seokjin:** your welcome....now I will probably be asleep by time you get here so just know my room is on the top floor right the second door on the right (big guess here cuz idk what their dorm looks like 😅) right beside it is Namjoon's room so if you need something you can go to him now goodnight

 **Huening Kai:** goodnight subaenim

 **Soobin:** night subaenim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (much longer than I meant it to be) chapter....also MOA I know this is late but how are we doing after TXT's comeback?? And about the can't you see me mv did anyone else get suprised or was it just me? I didn't watch the teasers because I didn't want any spoilers or information about it so it was probably just me that was (pleasantly) suprised by how dark it got at some points......i luv dark themes and I personally loved the mv....and the visuals!! Anyone else die from their visuals or just me??? And ARMY how we doing after August D 2?? I know for a fact I am discesed....dead....i am writing this from the afterlife lol but seriously BigHit be feeding us well while in isolation hm?? Speaking of which....hope you guys are staying safe remember dont go outside unless its absolutely necessary and wash your hands or use hand sanitzer...or both.....but seriously pls stay safe 💖 also requests are still open.....pls request something QwQ


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binnie: are me and Kai the only ones up rn?
> 
> NingNing: we can't sleep 😢
> 
> Junnie: so its not just me huh?
> 
> Gyu: I can't sleep either
> 
> Hyunie: I thought it was just me....is it one of those nights for everyone else as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry I know updates are slow rn but I promise once everything gets settled and TXT are less awkward with BTS in this fanfic (and I actually start getting requests qwq) everything will be much faster!! BUT after chapter 5 while updates may still be a little slow they will pick up a lot more also this is the first (maybe only) chapter where there's stuff happening out side the group chats and it's written...i wanted to try and make this a mainly group chat fanfic with the occasional actual written stuff on the side but idk....tell me what you think about it after this chapter and we'll see what happens uwu

**TXT**

**binnie:** are me and Kai the only ones up rn?

 **NingNing:** we can't sleep 😢

 **Junnie:** so its not just me huh?

 **Gyu:** I can't sleep either

 **Hyunie:** I thought it was just me....is it one of those nights for everyone else as well?

 **NingNing:** if by one of those nights you mean those nights when you feel the urges to dance and want to feel the pain and sweat of it than yes I think it is

 **Guy:** not how I would describe it but I get what you mean and yes taehyun it looks like its just one of those nights

 **Junnie:** so....practice room?

 **Gyu:** yeah

 **Hyunie:** yep

 **NingNing:** I wanna practise :)

 **Binnie:** mhm....but uh....problem....how are me and kai supposed to get there without waking the subaenims up?

 **NingNing:** oh fuck I forgot

 **Junnie:** KAI!!! that type of language isn't to be used 

**NingNing:** but you guys use it all the time!!

 **Junnie:** we're adults we can use it you and taehyun are kids you can't

 **Hyunie:** ok no fighting....also to answer your question soobin hyung just sneak out...make sure to be quiet and you'll be fine

 **Binnie:** and if we fail and they wake up?,what do we do if they ask us what we're doing?

 **Hyunie:** depending on were you are in the dorm if your caught say either you were going to the bathroom or you were getting water

 **Binnie:** ok...got it 👍

 **Gyu:** we'll me you two there!

 **Junnie:** if we're not there when you two get there wait 10 minutes before you go into a panicked frenzy....im talking to you binnie

 **Binnie:** ^^; I'll try

 **NingNing:** I'll keep him calm don't worry :)

 **Hyunie:** alright lets go!!!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Taehyun sent the last text Soobin and Huening Kai quickly got up "remember we have to be quiet" Soobin said softly Huening Kai nodded before Soobin opened the door the two checking to make sure no one was

awake or coming down the hall before sneaking downstairs freezing slightly when they noticed Seokjin sleeping on the couch curled up under a pastel purple blanket the pillow he was sleeping on looked look a white cloud of some sort they were a little surprised when they noticed Yoongi asleep on top of Seokjin curled up on the eldests members chest also looking to be surprisingly comfortable

Soobin put his finger in front of his mouth signalling Huening Kai to be quiet as they walked towards the door and putting they're shoes on "should we leave a note?" Huening Kai asked glancing behind him at the couch where Seojin and Yoongi where sleeping then upstairs were the other BTS members were sleeping before looking back at Soobin "I don't think so...we should be back before sunrise which means they should still be asleep when we get back" Soobin replied 

The two were just about to leave when the slight sound of a rustling blanket behind them made them freeze "Kai? Soobin?" A voice asked they turned around to see Yoongi sitting up looking like he was in the middle of stretching when he noticed the two "what are you two doing its..." He asked trailing off as he grabbed a phone off the coffee table and turned it on "3:00 AM" he added looking back at the two looking suspicious of them already

The two glanced at each other before turning back to Yoongi "we couldn't sleep so we were just about to get some water before going back upstairs" Huening Kai said Soobin mentally face palming at the answer

Yoongi's suspicion seemed to grow more if how his eyes narrowed were anything to go by "ok...and now the truth?" He asked making both boys flinch "we couldn't sleep" Soobin said looking away "and...we texted the group chat and the other members couldn't sleep either...we're going to meet them at the practice room" he added getting a little quieter with each setence the last one being almost a whisper 

Yoongi blinked before shaking his head "like hell you are" he said Huening Kai opened his mouth to say something but paused when Seokjin opened his eyes a little looking at Yoongi "Yoongi? Kitten?....whats wrong what's all the noise?" He asked softly Yoongi not seeming that bothered by the nickname though his cheeks were a slight pink "Kai and Soobin were trying to sneak out" he said 

Seokjin blinked before finally noticing the two kids near the front door and leaning up "what? Why?" He asked Yoongi explaining what Huening Kai and Soobin said to him the two boys watching as Seokjins parent instincts appeared to kick in as he finally got up and walked over to them with a look and sighing "look I understand I do...but you shouldn't sneak out...if you couldn't sleep you should've came down here to get me or gone into the room next to you to get Namjoon and tell one of us...we have sleeping pills and you also

Shouldn't be out at this time alot of shady people can be out there" he said "so here's what we're gonna do....your gonna go back upstairs-no buts- and your going to go under the covers and wait for Yoongi to come to give you sleeping pills while I go to get your other members and either bring them here or back to their dorm depending on what they wanna do....undertand?" He said looking serious the entire time and ignoring the sound of protest Yoongi made "ok" Soobin said softly as Huening Kai nodded

The two headed upstairs getting under the blankets on the bed cuddling each other while waiting though they only had to wait a minute or two before Yoongi walked in holding two cups water and two pills the two boys sitting up as Yoongi gave them both one and taking them "thank you subaenim" Huening Kai said softly "quit with the subaenim shit just call us hyung" Yoongi said getting a nod in reply as the two layed back down presumably to sleep

Yoongi gave a small smile "and no more sneaking out k?" He asked softly getting another nod in reply as he left to let Huening Kai and Soobin sleep

When Soobin woke up the next morning it was to all four of his boyfriends cuddling him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it? I don't think the story outside the group chat will happen much if it does become a permanent thing but again it depends....also I'm sorry to announce that the next update could wind up taking a really long time as my phone charger broke and I don't know when I can get a new one 
> 
> I'm still accepting request


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin: good news!!! Your bed is fixed 
> 
> Soobin: oh thank God
> 
> Huening Kai: awww 😢
> 
> Yoongi: .....isn't this supposed to be a good thing?
> 
> Jimin: what's wrong baby why are you sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey surprise!!! An early update!!! I wasn't supposed to update this fast but hey....a glitch happened and I wound up having an idea of what to write so I wrote it :3 Also I will be cross posting this on wattpad soon if anyone prefers wattpad compared to this uwu 
> 
> Edit: I just realized there was a slight mistake so I had to edit this so sorry if anyone whos subscribed to this gets another notification qwq

**BTS and TXT**

******** a few days later ********

**Seokjin:** good news!!! Your bed is fixed 

**Soobin:** oh thank God

 **Huening Kai:** awww 😢

 **Yoongi:**.....isn't this supposed to be a good thing?

 **Jimin:** what's wrong baby why are you sad?

 **Huening Kai:** I actually really liked staying at the hyungs place....and getting free cuddles from soobin hyung...its sad we have to go back to the dorms today 😢💔

 **Jungkook:** awwwww that's adorable

 **Yeonjun:** well it's a happy day for us...we miss you guys though taehyun would never admit that

 **Taehyun:** it's not like I care or anything since I didn't miss you...but didn't you guys miss us?

 **Huening Kai:** not really

 **Taehyun:** oh...i see well like I said I don't care

 **Huening Kai:** I was joking you know I missed you guys I'll miss staying with the BTS hyungs but I'm still happy to be going home so I can spend time with my hyungs ❤💛💚💙💜

 **Soobin:** I can't believe you thought we wouldn't miss you

 **Taehyun:** oh...thank god

 **Yeonjun:** you act all tough but we all know you love us hyunie and we love you too ❤❤

 **Beomgyu:** yeah 💛💙💛💙 💜💚💜💚

 **Soobin:** ❤❤

**Huening Kai: ❤💛💚💙💜🌈**

**Taehyun:** that isn't necessary!!....but uh....💖💖💖💖 -//////-

 **Seokjin:** oh my god this is adorable

 **Jungkook:** MY HEART!!!! 

**Jimin:** omg I just had a hard uwu

 **Taehyung:** I just busted a big fat uwu

 **Namjoon:**....this is so cute omg when the hell did you guys get so cute

 **Hoseok:** TAKE ALL MY UWU'S!!!!

 **Yoongi:** eye-.....what have you done?....what am I feeling?....is this...my ice heart melting? Is this the first time I will....uwu

 **Seokjin:**....wth?

 **Jungkook:** they managed to melt the ice that surrounds yoongi hyungs heart!! I can't believe what I'm seeing

 **Taehyung:** they broke the walls!

 **Jungkook:** they broke hyung!

 **Jimin:** yesssss yoongi join us

 **Yoongi:** yah!! That's hyung to you 

**TXT**

**Junnie:** what is happening?

 **Hyunie:** I think we broke them...

 **NingNing:** what is this power we have? 

**Binnie:** I don't know but it's beautiful

 **Guy:** it's amazing!

 **NingNing:** on a serious note....hyun....did you really think we didn't miss you?

 **Hyunie:** not really I just....i don't know....my insecurities came back full force for a second i guess

 **Binnie:** baby....

 **Junnie:** oh Hyunie

 **NingNing:** I'm sorry I didn't know...i wouldn't have said that if i knew I swear I'm so sorry hyun

 **Taehyun:** its ok really....you owe me cuddles though

 **NingNing:** I'll give you all the cuddles in the world when I get back 🌎❤

 **Hyunie:** :)

 **Junnie:** we should probably...you know....say something before the hyungs break the chat

 **Binnie:** yeah probably...just know we love you ok baby? You can tell us if those dark thoughts are coming back we won't judge you

 **Hyunie:** I know don't worry.....can....can we talk when kai and soobin hyung get back?

 **Gyu:** of course

 **Junnie:** of course we can

 **Soobin:** mhm

 **NingNing:** yeah ❤

 **Hyunie:** :)

**BTS and TXT**

**Yeonjun:** uh hyungs?....you guys ok?

 **Jimin:** yeah we were just surprised you mananged to make yoongi hyung bust an uwu that's all

 **Huening Kai:** oh....weird

 **Seokjin:** anyway we have to go we're helping Huening Kai and Soobin pack up they should be back in about.....10 minutes

 **Yeonjun:** ok we'll be waiting :)

 **Yoongi:** ok

 **NingNing:** see you later hyungs!! ❤❤

 **Soobin:** see you guys in 10 minutes

 **Beomgyu:** ok see ya 💛💙💛💙 💜💚💜💚

 **Yeonjun:** see ya

 **Taehyun:** bye!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Updates should start picking up speed a little more now so hope you guys enjoy uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad like I said it's my first....anyway hope you guys liked it and I'll try to update again by the end of the week!


End file.
